


Guilty

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Secret Bridesmaids' Business (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Saskia De Merindol - Freeform, katie mcgrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: You unexpectedly fall in love with the lawyer helping you divorce your husband. Unknown to you, she already knows this.
Relationships: Saskia De Merindol/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Guilty

Trigger Warnings: non-descriptive mention of domestic abuse

You first laid eyes on Saskia when you decided to divorce your controlling and abusive husband. Of course, he wasn’t going to let you go that easily and he decided upon accusing you of being the abuser. You had turned to a family friend, who was a prestigious lawyer, for help. But it turned out that she had already stepped down from her position and given it to another woman. She promised to help you find a good lawyer however, and asked you to tell her the case. You did and she assured you she had the perfect lawyer for your case. 

And that is how you met Saskia de Merindol, who was in fact, your friend’s replacement. Your friend arranged a meeting for you at a restaurant, and as you waited for your lawyer with her, you spotted a gorgeous woman walking into the restaurant. As soon as you saw this woman, your heart skipped a beat and you felt butterflies in your stomach. You admired her for a few seconds, trying your best not to be obvious about it; her lovely curves, her raven hair, and her sharp jawline. You nearly passed out when your friend waved her over to your table. You had been expecting your lawyer to be an average, old woman or man. 

You watched as the young woman walked over to your table, her step exuding confidence. Your friend stood up from the table and greeted the woman with a hug. 

“Saskia, I’m glad to see you,” your friend greeted, before pulling away and introducing you, “This is Y/N.”

You stood up and shook hands with Saskia.

“Nice to meet you,” you said, trying to stop yourself from blushing.

“Likewise,” she replied, her shiny emerald eyes roaming up and down your body, making you blush. She was checking you out and wasn’t even trying to hide it, but you didn’t think anything of it. She was probably just trying to draw conclusions about her new client.

“So,” your friend casually said, “How’s work? I hope Alex is driving you too crazy.”

“It’s fine,” Saskia replied with a smirk before sitting down in front of you, “There’s still tension between us, but I can handle men like him.”

You sat down, somewhat feeling as if Saskia had noticed you blushing and the smirk had been directed at you. You patiently waited as Saskia and your friend caught up, trying your best not to stare at Saskia. You had always known you liked women too, but you’d never done anything with a woman. In fact, you always tried your best to ignore your desires and hide your bisexuality. Your friend finished catching up with Saskia quickly, but before you could begin talking about your case, your friend’s phone rang.

“Excuse me,” she said standing up from the table, leaving you alone with Saskia.

“So, Y/N,” Saskia said, “Tell me, what can I help you with?” 

“Well,” you shyly began, “I’m trying to divorce my husband, but he’s not making it easy.”

“I’m not surprised. Men love to cling onto women and never want to let them go,” Saskia said in her rich accent, which you also found extremely attractive, “What’s the complication?”

“Ummm, h-he is trying to accuse me of d-domestic abuse,” you reply, avoiding her gaze.

“Fuck, I know that look. He’s the one abusing you isn’t he?”

You slowly nod and before you can continue your conversation, your friend comes back to the table.

“Hey,” she interrupts, “I’m sorry, but I have an urgent matter to attend to.”

“It’s alright,” Saskia says with a smile, “I think we’ll be good.”

You both say goodbye to her and then continue your conversation. Saskia and you sit there talking and drinking some wine for about an hour. She’s very nice and supportive and you have no trouble telling her everything. Soon, it’s time to go and Saskia gives you the address to her office, telling you to meet her there tomorrow morning.

For the next week, you work closely with Saskia, meeting her at her office almost every day. You soon learn that Saskia is an extremly independent woman, who detests the idea of marriage and pigeonholing. She’s very bold and quickwitted, never afraid to express herself, not even at work. All of this is what you grow to love as you work with her. Without you noticing, your small crush on her turns into a massive one within the week.

As you sit with her inside her office the day before your trial, you silently admire Saskia as discretely as possible, slightly disappointed that you probably won’t be seeing her again after tomorrow. Unbeknownst to you however, Saskia has an almost perfect radar for picking up signals of when a woman likes her, and has noticed your crush on her since you first met at the restaurant. Alex, the lawyer who by coincidence is defending your husband, suddenly walks into the office while you and Saskia prepare your defenses.

“Are you prepared to lose tomorrow’s trial?” he teases.

“The sweet sound of male entitlement,” Saskia scoffs with an almost inpercevaible eyeroll, “As usual.”

“Come on,” he pushes, “I’ve never seen you like this with any other client. What do you expect in return from Y/N?”

“Always trying to end the round on me. Fuck off.”

“If you say so,” Alex says as he exits the office.

“Ignore him. He’s a fucking idiot,” Saskia says as she turns back to you.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” you say, “What’s the deal between you two?”

“He cheated on his fiancee, who is my best friend, and then he was angry I discovered him and told her. My friend may have forgiven him and married him, but I haven’t completely.”

You work on your arguments for the rest of the afternoon and you wonder what Alex meant.

The next morning, you nervously wait for the trial to begin. Saskia sits down next to you and upon noticing you slightly trembling, places her hand on you thigh. She rubs your thigh up and down gently, trying to soothe you. It works, but it also sends arousal down to your core. The judge finally walks in and the trial begins.

As the trial progresses, Saskia keeps rubbing your thigh every now and then; either to calm you or to let you know you're doing great. Your panties are already stuck to your wet folds barely halfway through the trial and you can faintly smell your arousal. You just hope Saskia can't. Meanwhile, Saskia occasionally locks eyes with you for a few seconds several times, smirking at you with her green eyes giving you a knowing look. She knows what she's doing to you and can't help enjoying your subtle, embarrassed look as you avoid meeting her gaze.

After a couple of torturous and stressful hours, you are finally found innocent and your now ex-husband, is charged with domestic abuse. You thank Saskia, wishing you could hug her tightly, but you don't. It would be random and you feel like Saskia is not the type of person who enjoys hugs very much. You and Saskia walk out of the court room together, and as you are about to leave, Saskia gently takes hold of your hand.

"Wait," she says.

You turn to her and she begins to gently stroke your cheek, making you tingle at the sensation of her delicate fingertips ghosting over your skin.

"W-what are you d-doing?" you question, nervously trying to pull away.

Saskia just softly wraps her arm around your your lower back, keeping you close to her. She does this loosely enough so you can pull away if you wish to; she doesn't want you feeling abused or harrased in any way. You are shocked, but you don't pull away, feeling comfortable and safe in her arms.

"Don't pretend," she says with an eyebrow raise, "I have seen the way you look at me. You may have been found innocent at the trial, but I find you guilty of crushing on me. Why don't you admit your desire for women?"

"I-" you have no idea how to reply to this; Saskia had caught you off guard. Yet you feel oddly turned on at her calling you guilty.

Before anything else can happen, Saskia kisses you passionately, stopping you from coming up with an excuse. You return the kiss, allowing for Saskia to insert her tongue into your mouth. As her tongue explores your mouth, Saskia's hands move down to your ass, squeezing softly. You moan into the kiss. You are both aware of the people walking past you in the hallway, and you are nervous someone's going to say something, but Saskia doesn't seem to give a fuck.

As you stand there kissing, Saskia pressing you against the wall, your ex-husband walks by, escorted by two policemen. You don't notice him until he furiously screams out at you:

"You fucking slut!"

He surges forward, the policemen temporarily losing their grip on him due to the sudden outburst. Saskia punches him in the face, preventing him from getting to you and the police regain their hold of him, dragging him away. You stand there, cowering against the wall, and Saskia takes hold of your hand and waist, pulling you away from the wall and into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, darling," she soothes, "I've got you."

"Thank you," you reply quietly, wiping a few tears that had slipped down your cheeks with the back of your hand.

"Anyways, I would love to bring you home with me for a pleasurable night if that's okay with you."

"For real?" you ask, not believing your ears. This hot goddess is actually interested in you and you suddenly picture all the ways she can make you feel pleasure.

"I'm always serious, I thought you'd know that by now," Saskia teases.

"In everything but relationships," you tease back, "Not that I mind though, I think I'll take a break from relationships for a while."

"Well, you know where to find me if you have any cravings."

You smile at Saskia, once more amazed by her boldness. Although, you are quite sure she's right in assuming you'll enjoy yourself. She reaches out for your hand and you walk out into the parking lot, heading for her grey Audi. She opens the door for you and you get in. Once Saskia is inside too, she presses you against your window, kissing you and feeling your body up and down. The car's windows are darkened, yet anyone outside could very likely make out your figures and this turns you on even more.

You moan softly and Saskia removes your shirt, leaving you in your bra before her. She squeezes your breasts through your bra then slides her hands up and down your sides. The lawyer then leans forward and begins to leave a trail of kisses down your neck. Your eyes roll back, but Saskia suddenly pulls away. You look into her lust-filled emerald eyes and she asks:

"Are lovebites okay?"

"Yes," you reply, taking this opportunity to catch your breath.

Saskia begins to nip and lick from your neck all the way down to your breasts, causing your moans to become louder and making you writhe underneath her. You hold onto her shoulders as her hands explore lower and lower down your body. Saskia's hands skillfully slip into your pants and her fingers rub against your drenched, probably ruined underwear. She smirks at you before pulling away.

"So wet for me already," she comments, "I think I'll take the afternoon off and fuck that pretty little cunt of yours."

Saskia hands you back your shirt, waiting for you to put it back on before driving away. You place a hand on Saskia's thigh and tease her, just like she had done to you in court today. With her eyes focused on the road, she says:

"Enjoy it while you can because I'm the one in charge, love. "

As soon as you walk into Saskia's large apartment, she pins you against the wall whilst kissing you, removing your shirt, and helping you out of your pants. She then pulls away and gently presses her knee against your lower stomach, keeping you in place while she takes off her suit. You watch in awe as Saskia stands before you in her black lacy underwear, giving you a perfect view of all her flawless curves. She then pins you against the wall and kisses you roughly, her hands desperately roaming your body. You stay still and hold onto her shoulders, moaning into the kiss as Saskia reaches down and begins fingering you through your panties.

You involuntarily buck your hips onto her and Saskia responds by pushing against you, leaving you unable to move and giving her the upper hand. You get the message and gladly let Saskia take charge. She keeps on rubbing you for a few seconds, making sure you are comfortable and that she hasn't triggered any memories from your abusive marriage. Once Saskia is certain that you're okay with this and that you have accepted her as the top, she stops and pulls away from you.

She stands next to you and offers her hand, which you quickly take. Saskia leads you to her bedroom, turns on the lamp, and gently pushes you down onto the soft bed. With the faint light, she is able to see a couple of bruises created by your ex-husband scattered about your body. Her hands rest on your bra and she asks:

"May I?"

"Yes," you reply, sitting up in your elbows and allowing her to remove your bra.

Saskia takes hold of your right breast and begins playing with it; gently massaging it, squeezing it, and sucking on your nipple. She repeats the same on your left breast and then retraces her lovebite trail, making sure anyone else knows she's been there first. When she's satisfied your breasts have had enough attention, Saskia's hands trail down and hook into the hem of your panties. She looks at you, asking for permission, and you nod.

She removes them, carefully spreading your legs, and ghosts her fingers over your dripping folds, making you wetter than you ever thought possible. Saskia then leans down and begins licking your pussy up and down. You moan loudly, your hands gripping the bedsheets as Saskia relentlessly eats you out. You can feel your orgasm forming and you are slightly embarrassed when your release is suddenly triggered by Saskia's silky, raven hair tickling your inner thigh.

You blush madly as Saskia intensely gazes up at you with her lust filled eyes, a smirk planted on her face. She licks you clean of your juices before sitting up.

"Mmm.... Just as delicious as I imagined," she says while licking her lips.

Before you can say anything, Saskia's fingers move down to your entrance, softly plunging into you with a squelch of your cunt. You moan as she scissors her fingers, allowing you to adjust. Once Saskia feels your walls relax around her, she begins pumping in and out of you. Your moans grow louder and louder as Saskia moves faster and inserts a third finger into you. She watches intently as you squirm underneath her, your second orgasm forming, your moans being music to her ears. However, just as you are about to tip over the edge, Saskia suddenly pulls out. You whine in protest and watch as Saskia silently gets off the bed and walks over to her night table.

She rummages through the top drawer for a few seconds before pulling out a harness. You watch wide-eyed as Saskia takes out a long and girthy curved dildo with texture; you've never taken in anything that big. She adjusts it onto the harness, takes a small lube bottle, and turns back to you.

"I think this will cure your horny attitude for a while," she says as she removes her bra, revealing her large, creamy breasts.

Saskia gets back on the bed, settling once again between your legs. You impatiently watch as she applies some lube onto the dildo, rubbing it up and down. The lawyer knows you are very likely wet enough, but she wants to make sure you don't get hurt. Saskia then gently takes hold of your hips, making sure not to leave any bruises, and brings your center closer to her. You wrap your legs around her and she lines up the dildo with your drenched entrance.

Saskia softly pushes all the way in, allowing you some time to adjust. Once she knows you are comfortable, she begins to thrust in and out, setting a normal pace. You moan, loving the feeling of being so deliciously stretched, the circular bumps gently scraping your walls. Saskia continues at the same pace, fighting off the urge to ram into you for fear of reminding you of your abusive ex-husband. You notice this and say:

"You can be rough if that's what you want. I won't mind nor will I feel abused."

"Are you sure?" Saskia asks, her gentle pace never faltering.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I get the experience you give other women?"

"Very well," she replies as she picks up the pace.

She is soon hitting your spot with every thrust, your orgasm forming quickly. You hold onto her shoulders tighter and Saskia begins to ram in and out of you. Your cunt clenches around her, squelching loudly with all the slick you've created and the lube on the dildo. You moan louder than you ever have before and Saskia takes this as an invitation to go faster. She relentlessly rails into you, her pace never faltering and her breasts bouncing right in front of your face as she nearly lays down on top of you. You want to touch her breasts and give them a good squeeze, but you're too busy holding onto Saskia.

Saskia pants, beads of sweat rolling down her creamy skin. Nevertheless, she keeps up her pace and you soon orgasm harder than you ever have before, your cum coating the dildo. You cry out Saskia's name as she continues to thrust in and out of you, this time at a normal pace. She helps you down from your high and gives one last rough jerk into you before pulling out, clearly satisfied with her doing. You let go off her shoulders and watch as Saskia stands up.

"Come here," she says while pulling at your legs and getting you closer to the bed's edge. You obediently stand up in front of her.

"Now will you be a good girl and clean the dildo? ," Saskia asks.

You don't hesitate and sink down onto your knees, opening your mouth for her. She inserts the appendage into your mouth and you vigorously clean it. Saskia gently holds onto your hair and guides your mouth. Once you are done she removes the harness and hands it over to you.

"Put it on and get back on the bed," she orders with her rich, seductive accent.

You do as she says and lay down on the bed facing up. Saskia removes her panties and climbs on top of you, sinking down onto the dildo. You watch as she roughly and quickly rides you, her hands resting in your chest. You reach out and gently massage her breasts, squeezing them lightly. Saskia moans as she continues her relentless pace, the sound of her skin slapping against yours echoing though the room. You admire the scene before you.

After a few minutes, Saskia's moans and thrusts become more desperate and you know her orgasm is coming. You hold onto her ass, helping her down onto you. Saskia throws her head back with a loud moan, and she rides you for a while, waiting for her high to come down. She eventually gets off you and stands up with you following behind her.

You take off the harness and hand it over to Saskia, who places it on her night table to clean later. She then leads you over to the bathroom, where she draws a bath for both of you. You remain in the bath for a long time, cleaning, kissing, and caressing each other. Eventually you both get out and as you prepare yourself to put your clothes back on and leave, Saskia stops you.

"Wait," she says, "Stay with me tonight."

"Thanks," you reply, giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

You follow her into bed, neither of you bothering to put any clothes on. Saskia cuddles you tightly, her soft breasts pressing against you and her hand possessively wrapped around your ribs. It isn't long before you both fall asleep, comfortable and warm against each other.


End file.
